shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koizumi Rikku
Koizumi Rikku, more commonly known by his epithet "Angler Rikku" or just "Angler", is a hybrid between a human and an angler fish merman. He is the founder and captain of the Koizumi Pirates. He is physically noticed mainly by his angler and the signature orange scarf he wears. Unlike most pirate captains out there, Rikku has no desire to locate the One Piece and become the Pirate King. His dream and goal in life is simple: to paint the the most beautiful masterpiece of art to ever exist. Rikku's mother, Megalodona, was an infamous pirate and former shipwright of the disbanded Roger Pirates. She perhaps was more famous for her height though. Rikku's human father was a mystery for a very long time that not his crew knew until it was revealed after the Battle of Marineford. His father being none other than Benn Beckman. How could they scientifically conceive Rikku? Not even he knows, nor does he want to know. Rikku, despite being under the age of thirty, has always been able to part his tail. This is a special ability only inherited and passed down through the Koizumi family. It typically skips every other generation, as seen since Rikku's mother had not been able to split her tail at such a young age. Rikku has committed a series of supposed heinous "crimes" that slowly, but gradually, rose his bounty to 220,000 by the time he reached the Sabaody Archipelago before the Battle of Marineford. This shoved him into what the World Government calls the Worst Generation. Appearance See also: Koizumi Rikku/Gallery Before the Timeskip Rikku is a young man no older than 23. He is, to his great dismay, considered to be a lot younger than he actually is based on his youthful appearance. A good deal of people he meets assume he is an young teenager at first. Rikku was born with light blue skin, slightly darker than his mother's and dark eyes. His hair is kept chin length and hangs loose and straight, partly covering the corner of Rikku's right eye. Rikku has a slim, ectomorph build that befits a swimmer like most merfolk do. Protruding from Rikku's forehead, the base hidden by his hair, sits Rikku's famous angler. It rises up a good few inches from his head before curving and hanging just above his face ending in the esca. His tail is long and slim with a dark blue color to it. Coral colored oval-shapes make a line from Rikku's right hip straight down to his fin. Rikku has close rows of sharp, long, stick-like teeth meant to tear into his prey. Rikku's legs, when he splits his tail, are long and slim just like it and the same shade as the rest of his body. His tail's oval shapes make themselves known on his right leg from hip to ankle. Rikku's, dress style, for lack of a better word is 'whorish' as said by his crew. He wears a revealing, feminine black top that just covers the barest minimal of his pectorals and stomach. Whenever he splits his tail, Rikku usually dons a pair of dark shorts and wears a pair of lace up sandals that go up to his mid-calf. Something Rikku never goes without his his signature orange scarf that is slightly tattered and torn on places from age. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, Rikku hasn't changed very much physically. He is the barest bit taller and his hair now reaches his shoulders, but that's it physically. Rikku's clothing choices haven't changed much either. He now wears a turtleneck, no sleeved crop top sweater in a deep, dark red color as well as a pair of matching, albeit slightly darker, shorts. His sandals had been forgoed for a pair a black, just below the knee, leather boots. And, of course, Rikku still wears his signature, slightly more torn and worn, orange scarf. Site Navigation